


De l'amour dans les circuits

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Marathon Faradien, One-Shot, Univers alternatif, Vadmé
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Univers Alternatif] Padmé a survécu à l'assaut d'Anakin sur Mustafar, et a finalement rejoint son mari, irrémédiablement brûlé, en compagnie de leurs enfants. Elle peine à reconnaître l'homme qu'elle a épousé, même si elle sait qu'au fond, il y a encore de l'amour dans le cœur du Seigneur Sith.<br/>/Marathon Faradien - Day 1/</p>
            </blockquote>





	De l'amour dans les circuits

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'arrête deux minutes pour que vous puissiez admirer le titre foireux de cette fanfiction...  
> …  
> C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Alors on peut commencer.
> 
> Univers alternatif où Padmé a survécu, Vader s'est quand même fait cramer mais a pu la récupérer, ainsi que leurs enfants.

Padmé ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Vader n'avait même plus l'air d'un homme, enfermé comme il l'était dans cette armure médicale.

Elle savait que son armure, même si elle lui permettait de rester en vie, le faisait atrocement souffrir : il y avait tellement d'organes artificiels dans son corps, et encore plus de tubes variés qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair brûlée. Padmé était impuissante face à cette douleur, alors elle s'efforçait de lui procurer sa compagnie, cela le calmait et lui faisait oublier sa souffrance physique – même si elle-même était encore trop confuse pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait désormais pour lui.

L'homme auquel elle avait uni sa vie, il y a si longtemps, dans la Contrée des Lacs sur Naboo, était connu sous le nom d'Anakin Skywalker. Il était Jedi, et allait faire ses preuves comme véritable héros de la Guerre des Clones... jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe. Cette chute inattendue avait surpris tout le monde, et Darth Vader était né des cendres d'Anakin, détruisant tous les Jedi – enfants compris – sur son passage.

Padmé avait peur de ce nouvel homme, celui qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour remplacer son mari. Elle craignait pour la sécurité de ses jumeaux, mais le cyborg semblait ne pas vouloir faire de mal à Luke et Leia. Elle-même n'avait plus subi aucune attaque depuis son étranglement sur Mustafar. Elle sentait qu'il y avait encore une part de lumière, de bonté dans le faible cœur de Vader, et que cette petite part d'Anakin aimait beaucoup trop sa famille pour leur faire du mal.

Il y avait définitivement de l'amour dans les circuits électroniques de cette armure morbide, cet amour que Padmé ressentait – même si elle n'était pas liée à la Force – lorsque le masque de Vader se tournait vers elle, ou que ses bras métalliques se refermaient sur elle pour l'éteindre.

**Author's Note:**

> Mignon ? Perturbant ? Bizarre ? Je vous laisse en juger par vous-même dans une petite review ;)


End file.
